The Breakfast CLub, 10 Years Later
by Shooter O'Brien
Summary: The Breakfast Club promised a 10 year reunion. When that day finally comes will they still be the brain, the jock, the princess, the basketcase, and the criminal? Revised and reposted! So all you people who read the old story, read this one too!
1. Chapter 1

John Bender shook his head in utter disbelief. "Has it really been 10 years already?" he asked nobody in particular.

The Chicago cab driver turned around to glance warily at his first passenger of the morning.

"What's been 10 years?" he asked.

"Just going to a reunion," Bender told him, quieter than unusual.

The cabbie nodded, "Ah, a high school reunion, eh?"

Bender shrugged, "You could say that."

"This early?" the cab driver asked, glancing at the glowing clock next to the meter. Bender looked at his own watch. It read 6:55.

"Just like high school," he replied. The cabbie nodded and giving a Bender a "whatever you say buddy" look turned away and fell silent.

Minutes later, the once bright yellow cab pulled into the pot holed parking lot of a suburban high school. The taxi came to slow stop in front of the front steps and barely let Bender get out of the back before hitting the accelerator and flying out of the parking lot.

Bender stared up at his former high school. It looked the same as it had ten years ago when Bender was a senior. His life had certainly changed since then. His fashion sense hadn't been so lucky (or unlucky, depending on who you are). He still kept his hair long, albeit not as long as it had been back in the day. His style had remained somewhat edgy, although, looking back he didn't dig the layers he had worn in 1984.

Today, Bender wore a pair of jeans and to help him reminisce, a red flannel shirt with sleeves cut off and a denim jacket. He also had a diamond earring in his left ear that sparkled in the morning sunlight.

When Bender had looked into the hotel mirror that morning, he didn't think he looked any older than 17. And now, as he stared up at his alma mater, it didn't look any older either.

Glancing down at his watch, he saw it was already 7:00. He quickly walked through the doors of Shermer High School and down the locker-lined hall to the wooden double doors that served as the library entrance.

To all of the present Shermer students, these doors were like any other in the school (except that no one wanted to pass through them considering that they lead to the library, and who wanted to go there?). but to Bender, to John Bender, these doors were the only thing that separated him from his past. Slowly, he pulled open the doors and walked inside.

"John!" a familiar voice yelled.

With that word, John Bender knew he was home.

(I made a few edits on this story and hope to continue it very soon and somewhat rapidly. Thanks much!!)

ASB


	2. Chapter 2

John Bender looked around the library. The couches, tables, even the books looked like the belonged in the '70s. This is the way Bender remembered it. Even though he hated to read, he knew this library like the back of his hand, considering all the detentions he had served during his four years at Shermer. Bender was almost certain he held the record for most consecutive detentions. No one could ever break his streak.

Bender eyes quickly fell on the people in the library, for they were the reason he was here. Each one had a special little place in Bender's heart, even though he would never admit that because it sounded too mushy. He first laid eyes on the woman who had called his name. She had copper red hair and, in Bender's opinion (whatever that counted), the most beautiful eyes. She was staring at him and he at her. Neither dared move. Then a voice brought them to their senses.

"What is this, a mushy chick flick? What about the rest of us?" Bender looked to his left and saw the muscular dirty blonder man who went by the name of Andrew Clarke, or Clark depending on what newspaper you were reading.

"Andrew! Taped any buns together recently?" Bender asked. Andrew laughed good naturedly as he made his way over to Bender. They started to shake hands, but Andrew rolled his eyes and pulled Bender into a big bear hug.

"Okay fellas, hand shakes are enough," someone commented. Bender looked at this newcomer quizzically.

"I thought we weren't supposed to bring boyfriends or husbands," he said.

The man laughed, "We didn't."

"Brian?" Bender asked, completely aghast.

"That's me," he said. "Look a bit different, don't I?"

Bender nodded back. Brian wasn't the skinny little dork he remembered him as. He had grown to 6'3" and had lighter brown hair with the tips dyed blonde. If Bender were a girl, he would have fallen head over heels for Brian Johnson.

"I don't think I've changed much," a woman across the aisle from Brian said.

Bender snorted, "Sure Alison, and the world is square."

"I guess you could call me a compulsive liar," Alison laughed. Alison Reynolds had shoulder length chestnut colored hair and wore a pair of khaki corduroys with a green tank top. She looked like a….well, like a woman.

"I guess Claire's makeover changed you for the good," Bender said.

Alison shook her head, "I went back to my old style until I was 24, and then I realized I couldn't get a job because people thought I was weird, so I changed."

"I like the change," Bender commented.

"So," Brian said, "what has everyone been up too?"

"Way to much shit to handle," Claire commented.

"Same here," Brian added.

"Do you really want to know?" Andrew asked. They all nodded; relieved someone was willing to share before they revealed their lives.

"Okay, well, let's sit down and take turns catching up with one another," Brian said. They all agreed, sitting in a horseshoe like they had ten years earlier. Claire was leaning on a pole while Brian and Andrew were sitting up against a glass divider. Alison was sitting next to a pulled out chair and Bender was across from Claire and leaning on a big white support beam just like her.

Andrew started his tale. "As you remember, I graduated Shermer with a full ride to wrestle at UW-Madison. I never really wanted to wrestle in college, but my family couldn't afford to send me to college without it, so I wrestled there and eventually became an All-American. My dad was more proud of me then than ever before. But then, I got an offer to wrestle in the 1986 Olympics.

"considering I never wanted to wrestle in the first place, I was ready to decline the offer. But my father pushed me to the limits to accept. Finally, one day I got fed up with his pushing.

(Flashback)

"Andy, this is a chance of a lifetime! Do you know how proud I am of you? Do you know how much this means to me?" Mr. Clarke said, beaming at his favorite son.

"See dad, that's your problem, this Olympics offer means so much to YOU, but do you know what it means to me, the guy doing the actual wrestling? I don't think you do because you're so self-centered!" Andy yelled, letting off some steam that had been burning for years inside him.

"Son, of course it means a lot to me, but this is what you've always dreamed of!" Mr. Clarke tried to level with his son.

"Is it dad? This is maybe what ten year old Andy dreamed of, but this is not what 20 year old Andy is dreaming of," Andrew told him. "So I declined the offer."

"YOU WHAT?" Mr. Clarke screamed.

"I said no to the Olympics," Andy repeated.

"Andy I-I don't know what to say." Andy could tell his dad was trying hard not to lose his temper. But it didn't work so well.

"I can't believe this, Andy! You are giving up the chance of a fucking lifetime! Hell, you are throwing away everything I've – you've worked for! What in God's good name are you thinking?"

(End Flashback)

"My dad stormed out of the room shortly after and didn't speak to me for a week. He probably won't have for the rest of my life if I hadn't told him I was moving to Wisconsin permanently," Andrew sighed.

"But I told him, and he did some more of what he does best: yelled. But then I just ignored him, packed my stuff, said goodbye to my mom, and drove to Milwaukee where I've lived ever since."

"Milwaukee? Why the hell would you want to live there?" Brian asked.

Andrew shrugged, "It wasn't too far away, but it was far enough I guess."

Brian shrugged, "I heard that city is a drag."

"it's not too bad, I mean, they have decent bars and clubs, and all that stuff," Andrew told him.

"Are you married?" Alison asked suddenly. Claire and Bender exchanged glances, knowing looks on their faces. Brian also realized the meaning of the question, but had no one with whom to exchange knowing looks so he kept it to himself.

Andrew was the only one who didn't notice as he answered with a proud smile, "I'm engaged to a girl named Susan Povlich. We're going to be married later this year!"

"Congratulations," Alison said, a huge smile plastered on her face, but everyone could tell she was crushed inside; except maybe for Andrew.

Andrew nodded, "Thanks, Alison. You're word means a lot to me."

Claire gave Andrew a hug, but whispered in his ear as she did so. "You and I need to talk about Alison."

Andrew looked confused, "Okay, but-"

Bender cut him off with a handshake and a "good luck in marriage man, mine didn't turn out too well."

Claire looked astonished, "You were married?"

Bender nodded, "And I have a daughter to prove it."

Claire's mouth was wide open.

"And you'll be happy to know I named her after my favorite person from our little group-"

"You named a girl Brian?" a surprised voice cut in.

Bender laughed, "No, I named it Brianna."

Brian looked shocked, "You're not serious, right?"

"No shit Sherlock," Bender replied. "I actually named it Clare."

He looked directly at Claire and smiled. She smiled right back, still in shock about the whole Bender and marriage idea.

"I did spell it without the 'i' though, just to vary it a little," he said. "I didn't want her mother to realize there was someone I'd much rather be with than her."

"Wow," Claire said, "I've very honored, John. I don't know what to say."

Bender looked thoughtful, "How about you tell us what you've been up to since high school?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What I've been up too?" Claire asked innocently.

Bender grinned, "Did I stutter my love?"

Claire rolled her eyes, "No darling, it was crystal clear."

"Good," Alison said, "now get on with the story!"

Claire laughed, "Okay, well, I graduated from Shermer, and then went to live with my brother out east and went to college at a local fashion design school. I didn't make a lot of new friends right away, but gradually I started to go out with people and make new friends.

"I was out one night with a group of girlfriends when I meet this guy. He was super nice and bought me a couple of drinks and we danced and talked. We exchanged phone numbers before I left and he called me the next day. We started to meet each other for lunch and eventually he officially 'asked me out'.

"We had been going out for about 5 months when things got ugly…"

(Flashback)

Claire glanced at the grandfather clock in the living room of her new apartment. Her boyfriend Jack was supposed to be home at midnight, but it was now going on 2 o'clock. "Where is he," Claire asked herself. Thoughts of finding his dead body in the river made her shiver in fear.

But then, Claire heard the rattling of keys outside their front door and knew Jack was finally home. She got out of comfy leather chair and went into the kitchen to greet him. What she saw when he walked though the door made her cringe.

Jack stumbled into their apartment drunk out of his mind. His clothes were messy and his hair was tousled. He looked like a homeless man and smelt like a drunk.

"Jack!" Claire whispered and ran to go help her boyfriend before he passed out. When Claire reached out to take his arm, Jack mumbled, "What do you want from me, bitch?" and took a swing at her face.

Claire gasped and backed away. "Just go to bed Jack, you're drunk and not thinking straight."

"I'm thinking perfectly fine thank you and my mind is telling me you're a worthless bitch who needs to get the hell outta my home!" Jack slurred as he advanced on Claire.

Claire felt hot tears sting her cheeks as she backed away from this monster her boyfriend had become. With each step closer to the wall, Claire grew more and more frightened.

Too soon, she had backed herself right into the kitchen wall. Paralyzed with fear, Claire just stood there not knowing where to run.

Then, Jack's face was inches from her own. He smiled at her, "Do you remember that night we first met? The only reason I called you the next day was because you were hot and looked easy. And guess what, I was right. We'd seen each other, what, once after and you already gave it up to me. And you kept giving it up. And to be truly honest with you, all those times I said I loved you, I had my fingers crossed."

Claire stared at him in disbelief. Words could not explain how she felt. But she started to try, "I-"

"Shut up bitch!" Jack yelled and slapped her across the face. Claire winced in pain, putting a hand up the stinging cheek.

"Did that hurt you, babe?" he asked mockingly before winding up and punching the other side of her face. Claire felt the warm blood drip down her face from a cut near her eye. She tried to push and kick her way out of Jack's grip, but even in his drunken state, he was still stronger than her.

"Think you're going somewhere," he asked before slamming her in the wall. Claire knew he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Her only option was to start screaming and hope someone heard.

And that's exactly what she did. Claire screamed anything she thought of and at times when she couldn't think, she just screamed. Jack tried to cover her month but Claire just bit him.

Claire stopped for a breath when she heard voices outside the door. It must have been the landlord because soon the door swung open.

Jack cursed loudly before letting Claire go and running into the back bedroom. Mr. Stahr, the landlord, and Claire's elderly neighbors, the Cunningham's, rushed into the apartment. Mrs. Cunningham gasped when she saw Claire and rushed her over to their apartment while Mr. Stahr and Mr. Cunningham went to find Jack.

(End Flashback)

Claire had silent tears running down her face as she finished her story, "That next morning I left those apartments and moved back in with my brother until I could find a job and apartment back in Chicago. Within a week I was back where I started working as an assistant manager at a clothing boutique downtown.

"And just for the record, I haven't been to the clubs or even thought about men yet," Claire added. No one spoke right away after that, I mean, would you?

Brian finally asked, "Did you press charges?"

Claire shook her head, "All I wanted to do was get out, but I guess he was already wanted for some crime or another so he got some jail time anyway."

Bender can only be serious for so long. He looked at Claire suggestively, "So when are you going to start thinking about guys again?"

Claire laughed but winked flirtatiously, "I already have."

Bender smiled but then Claire turned to the man next to her and said, "I mean look at him, Brian is such a hunk!"

Everyone started to laugh as Claire said, "You know I'm only kidding John, you three are the only guys I think about, but you most often."

"I know, I know," Bender replied, "but now that we're on the subject of Brian, what have you been up to, Big Bry?"


End file.
